


This was a bad idea

by Kurai3



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai3/pseuds/Kurai3
Summary: Or the when where Asami regrets all his life choices (except not really).





	

This was a bad idea

 

Asami, despite Akihito refusing his gifts on many an occasion, always felt he didn’t do enough for his kitten. That changed on the Valentine’s day he decided to take Akihito out on a date. Since it was a date he thought he’d let Akihito decide where he wanted to go. This was his second mistake. Then again, why on Earth would he have thought that Akihito Takaba, thrill searcher extraordinaire, would want to visit a theme park. 

 

“Come on Asami! We have fast track tickets for a reason!” Akihito yelled at him, keeping himself in Asami’s eye line even as moved between the crowds. Asami shared a look with Kirishima, one that portrayed both of them were regretting this whole thing, before they both stepped forward and resigned themselves to their doom. 

 

“Perhaps my advice wasn’t as good as I originally thought,” Kirishima whispered into his ear as they followed Akihito, Asami letting out a chuckle at that.

 

“It’s not your fault old friend. None of us can ever tell what the brat’s thinking,” Asami replied with a knowing smile before catching up to Akihito as he gestured for them to hurry up. 

 

The first ‘ride’ Akihito drags them to isn’t even a ride, it is a haunted house. Kirishima very much refuses to enter, even as Asami is given the puppy dog look, and that has Asami aiming a teasing smirk in his friends direction. Kirishima hated horror in any form and Asami had never let him live it down since he’d found out. The haunted house itself isn’t all that bad, especially compared to some of Akihito’s horror movies, and Asami has Akihito clinging to him the whole way through which is a bonus. He wraps his arm around Akihito’s shoulder, smiling as the cameraman clings fiercely to his shirt and occasionally burying his head in Asami’s chest when something particularly scares him. Once they find the exit Suoh has joined KIrishima and he nods in greeting, following them silently while Akihito excitedly retells their adventure through the haunted house to the two guards. 

 

This is something Asami is glad for. That Akihito has somehow managed to weasel his way into the hearts of Asami’s guards almost as much as he managed to weasel his way into Asami’s own heart. The three get on surprisingly well and will invest in conversation if Asami is too busy to keep his little kitten company. Now the two listen to Akihito’s story with small smiles on their faces and make no move to quieten him. These days it is rarer to see Akihito with such a genuine smile on his face unless he is working and the two guards know better than to ruin it. Akihito only stops talking as he leads them to his next ride of choice. This one is an actual roller coaster, a rather big one judging from the screams Asami can hear. They use their fast track tickets to avoid the line and take their seats in the carriage. Akihito takes a seat right at the front, Asami slipping in beside him while Kirishima and Suoh move into the seats behind them. Asami pretends not to notice the way Akihito’s hand slips into his and squeezes, dropping a light kiss onto Akihito’s forehead just before the carriage began to move. 

 

Asami thinks he might have gone death with how much Akihito was screaming but he doesn’t complain. So far this date of theirs has actually been kind of fun and even his two guards seem to be having fun in their own way. Some rides they join ASami and Akihito for, while others they disappear by themselves to try other things. The only thing Asami wished he could change was his hair, because it was now a mess, almost as bad as Akihito’s, and he had the continuous struggle of sweeping it away from his face. At lunch Kirishima and Suoh found them an empty table by one of the food stalls, the four of them grabbing some food before settling themselves down on the two benches. Here conversation turns to Akihito, who answers their questions about his latests jobs, his colleagues, his friends with no hesitation. This subtle questioning has become such an ingrained part of his life that he doesn’t even try to argue anymore. He’s gotten past the point of believing that any colleagues he may complain about will end up dead in a river somewhere so he uses the time to freely vent, Mitari’s name coming up more than a few times. 

 

They finish their food and head back into the busier part of the park, continuing their exploration with Akihito in the lead. The rides Akihito picks out are all surprisingly good and some of them even have Asami clenching his hands to try and keep himself looking calm. He still regrets asking Akihito where he would like to go but he isn’t hating the decision as much as he thought he would. In fact, it’s actually kind of fun and Asami can’t find it in himself not to enjoy it when Akihito is so happy. At the end of the day Asami pulls Akihito aside, kissing him breathless and leaning their foreheads together even as he mutters four words he’d never thought he’d say. 

 

“I love you Akihito.”

 

The next Valentine’s Asami surprises Akihito again. This time it’s with a ring on his finger and Asami down on one knee. Asami doesn’t mind almost being deafened this time either, especially when Akihito wraps his arms around Asami so tightly Asami doesn’t know if he’s ever going to let go. The gift his little kitten gives him on White Day is just a bonus.

 

They have the wedding the year after, travelling to America with their friends and family. Asami wants to make it big but Akihito insists he just wants something small and Asami is doing all of this for him after all. Asami does, however, insist on buying good wedding rings and he is rather proud of them. They are simple gold bands, because Asami doesn’t want to be wearing a chunky gem when he’s getting shot at, that are engraved with two phrases. Asami’s engraving are the words ‘Forever in your viewfinder’ while Akihito’s states ‘Try and catch me’. Akihito tries to be angry at that but it’s hard to do when he’s grinning like an idiot. 

  
When they return from America Asami takes Akihito back to the theme park they had gone to for the date, letting himself enjoy the touches he can now freely take from his husband. 


End file.
